A Rose in HetaliaLand
by Usagi-X-Yami
Summary: After an earthquake, a normal teenager named Rose finds herself in a world of characters from one of her favorite anime, Hetalia. As she makes New friends, she discovers more about herself, and that the characters are more than what they seem on the show.


I didn't wanna wake up this morning.

But unfortunately, today was a school day, so I reluctantly got up and shut off my alarm clock, brushed my teeth and my hair, and got ready for school. I put on my school uniform, or rather my new school uniform. Yup, I'm starting a new year of school in a new town. As a final touch, I put my trademark pink rose clip in my long caramel brown hair. I've always worn that rose clip for as long as I can remember. That's what earned me the nickname Rose. I miss my old friends. My dad got a new job at a different town, so we all had to move here, me, my mom and dad, and my 12 year old sister and my bratty 7 year old brother. I was reluctant to make new friends here. I may look pretty normal, except for my eyes, which are lavender with a rainbow like shine to them. For some reason, people always thought I was weird. I guess it doesn't help that I'm a total anime otaku. I love anime more than anything. I love watching it, drawing it, shipping characters from it, ha! You name it. But almost no one seems to appreciate or accept my hobby, except for my close friends.

I take one final look in my mirror. I grab my school bag and take a look at my stuffed yellow rabbit named Bunny-Chan. She is a rabbit who came to life. Only me and my old friend Lily know the secret.

"What's wrong?" asked Bunny-Chan, with those sweet big purple eyes.

"I just don't wanna go to a new school" I said sadly.

"Of course she doesn't" said Nyanko Neko, a black cat plush with a purple dress and a blood red rose in her ear, "She misses her old friends, and besides, a new school, anything can go wrong." She paused after seeing my scared face "Uh not that anything bad WILL happen." I laughed at her a little. Nyanko was my friend Lily' s favorite plushie. She gave her to me as a gift when I moved away. It's almost like having a part of her with me.

I sighed. "I wish anything could keep my from going to school today."

At that moment the house started shaking. Stuff was flying down, I heard dishes crashing, cats meowing, the dog barking, and my younger sister swearing (and getting scolded by mom). I ducked down under my coffee table, holding my cat and bunny as the world came crashing down. After what seemed like for-friggen-ever, me and my plushies emerged from my coffee table. Man that was weird. We NEVER get earthquakes in Ohio, or at least we're not supposed to. When we pulled out from under the table though, we realized we were anywhere but home.

We all took in our surroundings. We seemed to be in a big city, with tall buildings, busy traffic, people bustling in crowds, and in the distance we saw the statue of Lady Liberty. We were in New York?

"Where are we!?" said an amzed Bunny-Chan.

"Oh Bunny-chan!" I said, "I believe we are not in Ohio anymore!"

"Holy crap!" said Nyanko. We were taking in all the sites, but then we were brought back down to earth when we heard the honking of a car horn.

"Nyeh, get outta the middle of the road, you dumb broad!" said a guy with a Brooklyn accent. Somehow whatever happened that brought us here, we ended up in the middle of the road.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I said as I ducked and weaved out of traffic.

"Hey we're walking here!" shouted a frustrated Nyanko. I bobbed and weaved out of traffic until I finally ended up on the sidewalk. Then I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said embarrassed.

"Oh don't sweat it dude." said the guy I bumped into. "It's cool!" The voice sounded so familiar. I took a look at the guy I bumped into.

He had a goofy grin on his face, messy dark blonde hair (with a familiar cowlick), and sweet baby blue eyes behind his silver glasses. In one hand he had a burger, and the other hand he had a shake. Okay I knew who this guy is! But it can't be! It's impossible.

"Nice to meet you!" I said politely. "Can you please tell me your name?"

"Sure" he said. "My name is Alfred F. Jones, also known as America! Welcome to New York! Later I'll be going to the World Meeting at the school!"

So it was true. I dunno how, but somehow, someway, me, Bunny-Chan and Nyanko ended up in the Hetalia world. Confused and excited, I passed out.


End file.
